fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsue Hoshiyo
Dark green (Hoshiyo) Sea green (Aurora) |hcolour = Dark violet (Hoshiyo) Plum (Aurora) |blood = |magicalgirlinfo = Magical Girl Information |alterego = Cure Aurora |power = |weapon = |change = Quartz Aurora |tcolour = Yellow (main) Purple (sub) |series = Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! |appearance = Episode 1 |lappearance = Episode 50 |seiyuu = Hikasa Yōko |va = }} is one of the main protagonists in Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. Hoshiyo is the student council president of the junior high campus and therefore is a widely known student in school. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the stars. Appearance Hoshiyo has fair skin with dark green eyes and long and wavy dark purple hair which is tied into twintails with big yellow ribbons. She has a yellow-themed dress with a purple ribbon with brown stockings and black doll shoes. Personality Hoshiyo acts formal and serious most of the time. With her job as student council president, she ensures the discipline of students. Despite being often strict, Hoshiyo still puts up a charismatic and approachable look when walking around the halls, greeting people and such. However, she keeps most of her personal life hidden from the majority of people, not liking the concept of sharing her life as much. This was especially done more when she became a Pretty Cure with her sister. Cure Aurora Attacks * : Cure Aurora's purification attack that she first performs in Episode 1. * : A group attack performed by Cure Flare, Cure Ripple, Cure Aurora, and later Cure Eclipse. Etymology Mitsue (満栄) : Mitsu (満) means 'fullness' or 'enough' and E'' (栄) means 'prosperity' or 'honor'. Together, the name means 'full of honor'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/mitsue/submitted '''Hoshiyo' (ほしよ) : alludes to the kanji 星世 where Hoshi (星) means 'star' and Yo (世) means 'world'. Together, the name means 'star world'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/hoshiyo/submitted Mitsue Hoshiyo can mean 'star world full of honor', 'world full of stars and honor', or 'honorable world full of stars'. Aurora is a natural phenomenon where lights in the sky appear seen during the night. It is also the goddess of dawn.https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/aurora Songs Hoshiyo's voice actor, Hikasa Yōko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana (Emiko), Kanada Aki (Namika), Nazuka Kaori (Misao), Sakura Ayane (Aya), Taneda Risa (Amaya), Hayashibara Megumi (Koemi), Inoue Marina (Kaede), Tōyama Nao (Kaori), Kayano Ai (Chika), Kaida Yuki (Seijun), Tomatsu Haruka (Eri), and Okamoto Nobuhiko (Hokuto). * Shining Angel Duets * Black & White, Dual Star (Along with Okamoto Nobuhiko) * Beautiful Night Sky (Along with Nazuka Kaori) * 12 Lights, 1 Heart (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Kanada Aki, Nazuka Kaori, Sakura Ayane, Taneda Risa, Hayashibara Megumi, Inoue Marina, Tōyama Nao, Kayano Ai, Kaida Yuki, and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Hoshiyo's current outfit is the same as Emiko's outfit in her previous design, only recolored. *Hoshiyo is the first Cure to be part of the student council as well as the first Cure to be the student council president. *She's also the first introduced Cure who was already a Pretty Cure before the start of the series. **She is, however, the second one to become a Cure on the timeline of the series. *Despite not being the lead Cure, Hoshiyo is the first Cure created by Aki for the series. *She has a similar surname with another Cure by Luizaki named Mitsugi Chiyo from the succeeding series Pretty Cure Mash♥Up, albeit with different kanji. *Before the revamp, Hoshiyo's name was Fujiwara Harumi. **Her Cure name also used to be Cure Shine (and much before that Cure Twinkle). *Hoshiyo is the first Cure to celebrate her birthday within the series. *Hoshiyo's old outfit originally derived from a doll maker app. This was before the series was truly created, so that doll was used to create Hoshiyo's old design. *Hoshiyo has had the most redesigns from all the Cures, especially with her hairstyle. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AkiCharacters Category:Female Cures Category:Main Cures